


双飞组·疾风骤雨

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Porn With Plot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 哨向abo双飞组污力无极限军装和军用越野车向猕猴大大致敬最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·疾风骤雨

1

海力士最终还是没能从守望先锋的手里把艾玛莉中尉接回来，毕竟负责人莫里森给出的理由很充分，法芮尔已经和他们的天使完成哨向结合了。既然所谓的浪费哨兵资源的指控不成立，那么法芮尔根本不必再回海力士。

海力士的高管也不是不讲情面的人，但自己公司好不容易培养的人才就这么流失了总归是有些不开心的，怎么能不搞点事情呢？正巧埃及有个小地区突发难民袭击事件，高管想了想，还是决定让法芮尔去执行完这个最后任务，不然绝不放人。原本莫里森是不会答应这种无理要求的，因为海力士可用的人员那么多，何必强求一个前安全官执行任务。可是法芮尔的一些重要个人资料还扣在海力士拿不回来，那边非得让她执行完这次任务才肯还。

莫里森皱了皱眉头，将大体情况告知了法芮尔，说道:“我也清楚这个要求太过无理，但我想他们也就是报复一下我们把你给挖过来这件事而已，所以就当这个是离职的最后一个任务吧。只是小规模难民袭击，处理起来相信于你而言不是难事。辛苦你了，本来你跟齐格勒博士刚结合完毕还需要一些磨合期的。”

服从命令是军人的天职。法芮尔立定向莫里森敬了个军礼，“没关系，我理解。我明天就出发。”

安吉拉早已不是那种粘人的年纪了，这么快就要跟爱人分离的失落心情虽然无法避免，但她还是很快调整过来，开始帮法芮尔收拾行李。

法芮尔将最后一件衣物放进军用背包，拉上拉链，单手扛在肩上，随后倾身眨眨眼睛，向天使索要一个告别吻。

安吉拉的脸上红扑扑的，倒也怪不得法芮尔，这只木讷的小老鹰还没学会什么叫撩妹呢。她只是怪自己不争气，就因为眼前这身利落的板直军装而心跳加速。真的是，为什么以前没注意到法芮尔穿军装会这么帅呢？

贴身的沙色迷彩完美地衬托出中尉高挑的身姿，厚重的军靴掷地有声，加上中尉胸有成竹的温暖笑容，安吉拉觉得自己的心跳又漏了一拍。难怪那么多伴侣沉迷于制服play，毕竟包裹在禁欲制服下的爱人是那么秀色可餐啊……不行……想到了奇怪的地方了……

博士摇摇脑袋，将那些小心思都抛开，走上前亲吻了中尉了脸颊，“法拉要早去早回啊，好好照顾自己，我在家里等你。”

中尉明显对这些简单的小腻歪很是受用，她轻轻抱了一下安吉拉，又拉起医生白皙的手腕印下一吻，看着那双湛蓝的眸子郑重道:“放心吧安吉拉，我会平安无事回来的。你也要照顾好自己。我走了。”

安吉拉羞赧地抽回手，“好啦好啦，再这样你就走不成了，快去吧，车子还在楼下等你呢。”没等法芮尔回话，她就急着把人推出门口去，生怕自己又舍不得了。

大门啪嗒一声合上了，安吉拉听着门外逐渐离去的脚步声，心里一下就空落落的。她轻叹一声，决定用打扫卫生来转移一下注意力。法芮尔这一去也不知要多久才能回来，她必须要坚强一些。

此时的两人都没有料到，重逢会来得那么快，那么令人脸红心跳。

2

【争取开车，肉梗来自歌曲closer的歌词】

照理说，小规模的难民袭击事件，法芮尔早前也处理过很多次，并不会存在什么特别麻烦的困难。她也做好了一个月以内处理完毕回家的准备，然而生活总不让人得偿所愿。

法芮尔在与难民对抗的最后一战中遭了暗算。难民头子对法芮尔这个海力士前安全官可谓怨念颇深，因此这次被逼上绝路也没有束手就擒，反而趁人不备往法芮尔的大腿上扎了一针。

他本意是想致人死地，因为法芮尔作为海力士战斗力超群的哨兵之一，尚未与任何向导结合的消息几乎是人尽皆知。长时间处于独立作战的哨兵，如果突然接受大量陌生向导的信息素，那么身体上受到的负荷几乎是致命的。只是他不知道，法芮尔早在守望先锋已经与安吉拉进行过结合，所以身体情况有了很大不同，这样的暗算是杀不死她的。

然而要说没有任何影响也很牵强，被扎了一针的法芮尔很快陷入了昏迷。体内突然混入了陌生的信息素，要排解出去是相当困难的。身体出于自保的本能，开始调动所有本体的信息素与陌生的外来者抗衡，导致法芮尔的哨兵结合热爆发了。

海力士军方的医生很快赶到，在进行初步检测后判定，必须立刻找到那个跟法芮尔结合的向导才能解决这次结合热，换任何别的向导只会加重病情。

于是安吉拉就这么被人从睡梦中拉起来然后扔上了飞往埃及的专机，直到下地看见昏迷在床的法芮尔，她才有些清醒过来。

尽管海力士军医再三强调法芮尔只是睡着了保留体力对抗外来信息素，安吉拉仍然安不下心。她走到床前亲自检查了法芮尔的身体状况确认无大碍才放松下来，坐在床头责怪地捏了捏中尉绷直的脸颊，“你答应得好好的要照顾好自己的，怎么就弄成这样了呢？”

话虽然充满埋怨，但安吉拉终究是松了一口气的。法芮尔的情况跟大多数受到精神性损伤的哨兵一样，结合热只需要向导对症下药地疏导一番即可恢复健康，这比身体外伤要好治愈得多。

但是，安吉拉环顾了一下病房四周，海力士军方不至于让她在这种公众场合对法芮尔进行治愈吧……总得有个私密的空间不是？另外，法芮尔在她的信息素刺激下，似乎已经有苏醒的迹象了。

还好海力士军方并没有那么不靠谱，很快有几个小兵找到了安吉拉，示意他们需要对法芮尔进行转移，让她也跟着一起走。安吉拉点点头，亲自看着他们将法芮尔扶到轮椅上运下楼，最后抬进医院大门前的军用越野车的后座里，这才跟着上了车，坐在法芮尔身边。

几个小兵只留了一人开车，称到地方还有人接应。司机只说了一句目的地便不再言语。安吉拉想了想，大概是某间宾馆之类的地方，便也默认了，没有再问什么，只是时不时查看身边法芮尔的情况。

谁知这会儿祸不单行，车子还没开出多远，前方又因车辆的一些小磕碰塞了车。小兵伸出头张望了一下，却被当事人认出是熟人，便嚷嚷着他下车处理一下纠纷。小兵颇感无奈，只得向安吉拉道歉，“很抱歉我得下车处理一下前面的塞车问题，虽然这里人多眼杂，但车窗都是不透光的，再加上是军车更不会出什么事。所以请耐心等待，我尽快回来。”

也没等安吉拉回话，小兵就风风火火地下车去了。安吉拉叹了口气，无从发火，纵使不让他下车，车子也开不动，那就算了吧，反正法芮尔就在身边，还好好的。想到这里，安吉拉转头看了看法芮尔的情况，却被对方突然睁开的眼睛给唬住了。

法芮尔虽然醒了，但仍是云里雾里的，她只觉得身边有什么特别迷人的气息诱使她睁开了眼睛，而安吉拉的面庞就这么出现在视野里，她觉得自己在做梦，毕竟安吉拉远在守望先锋那边呢。那既然是梦的话，法芮尔笑起来，她是不是做什么都可以了？也不知道为什么，突然就特别特别想要安吉拉。

法芮尔目光灼灼地锁定着天使，车厢内属于法芮尔的信息素也越来越浓。安吉拉知道一定是结合热的原因，这的确是她来埃及的目的，但这也发生得太早了一点，她们毕竟还在一辆军用越野车里啊不是吗？

安吉拉刚想说些什么，身边的中尉长臂一伸就把她抱进了怀里。法芮尔像只大猫一样蹭着天使的发梢，“安吉拉~安吉拉~我好想你呀~我好想你……可是你又不能过来见我，真不开心……不过能梦到你就很好啦……我……我可以要你吗？”

她窝在法芮尔的颈间，听着爱人咕咕哝哝的小别扭，心下软成一片，突然就不想再拒绝了。于是她仰起头亲吻了法芮尔的嘴角，瞬间中尉就傻笑起来，这个举动一向是她们亲热的暗号，是伴侣同意的意思。

然而安吉拉实在低估了结合热的威力，在意识到衣服的脱落速度比往常更快的时候，她已经暗叫不好了……

越野车的后座相当宽敞，以法芮尔的身高只需稍微屈膝即可躺下。中尉将两人脱下的衣物垫在坐垫上后，才慢慢让安吉拉背过身子趴下去，随即如着魔一般亲吻天使白皙瘦削的脊背。唇舌沿着微凸的脊柱徘徊而上，还意犹未尽地咬了咬天使右肩上与自己成对的蓝色翅膀纹身，外加冰凉的机械掌心抚摸着腰腹，天使不禁用手撑起身子轻颤起来，她觉得下身似乎都快瘫软成泥了……这种略带羞辱的姿势法芮尔一直很少用，她更喜欢那种能看见彼此面庞的亲热。而现在，这个新花样害得天使的脸红得滴血……

法芮尔就跪在她身后，滚烫的唇舌开始舔舐起她小巧的耳垂，两只作乱的金属义肢却在小腹间逡巡，时不时还往下逗弄一下花心。两人就像缠绕的双生花一般密不可分，连番轰炸的快感激发出一次次难以抑制的呻吟。安吉拉恍惚着觉得，她身下的座椅和法芮尔的军裤都要被浸湿了吧。

因为她们贴得极近，法芮尔下身的硬烫早已不容忽视。但中尉一向坚持前戏做足，就连梦里也不愿打破这个原则，所以才一直没有褪去军裤。这些安吉拉都明白，所以争取性福只能靠自己。她引导着法芮尔直起身子，待两人跪立起来后，她便扭过头亲吻法芮尔转移注意，趁机用手将中尉的军裤扒拉下来。随着松垮的皮带跌落在车用地毯上，中尉凶猛的欲兽也被释放出来。安吉拉再接再厉，上手撸了几下，贴着法芮尔的耳朵又开始撩人，“来吧法拉……艹哭我……”

法芮尔眼中一时金光大盛，但还是极力克制住一冲到底的欲望，扳过天使的脖颈深吻一记，然后用力揉捏了一把酥胸，喃喃道:“安吉拉……我爱你……我爱你……”

没等天使回答，中尉就再度使力让她趴了下去，随后俯身落下几个吻，这才卡住她的腰间，轻轻将烫刃抵住花心缓慢推进。中尉结实的腹肌纹理与她细腻的肌肤撩人地摩擦，下身的烫刃又不停地攻城略地，刺激着天使的神经，她再三尝试用手捂住那些羞人的吟哦，但始终徒劳无功。爱人断断续续的呻吟无疑是对法芮尔影响最强的催情剂，她在天使的后颈留下最后的温柔一吻，便开始疾风骤雨般的进攻。

越野车禁不住车内冲撞左右摇晃起来，像极了她们卧房那张滚起床单来就卡兹卡兹直响的大床。马路上所有的司机瞬间都投来意味深长的眼神，但没有人敢上前探究军车的情况。这种几乎是在大庭广众之下亲热的羞耻感和刺激感深深激发了安吉拉的欲望感知，她在法芮尔数十次沉腰挺进中高潮的频率高得可怕，瞬间紧缩的内壁也将法芮尔榨出了好几回。快活的呻吟此起彼伏，虽然越野车的玻璃阻隔了视线，但却无法隔音，围观的吃瓜群众听得心火直冒。

“啊…啊…法芮尔…慢…慢一点…我受不住…呜呜又要去了…啊啊啊~”  
“哈…安吉拉…你里面好湿…好热…感觉我都快融化了…”  
“法拉…我的小老鹰…我好爱你…咿呀”  
“安吉…我的天使…哈…我也爱你…舒服吗…是这里吗…”  
“啊啊…法芮尔…别碰那里啊…你怎么…呜呜…怎么这么坏呢…哈啊…”  
……  
诸如此类诸如此类。非礼勿听非礼勿听。

那位小兵司机其实大概在她们进行第二回合的时候就处理好事情走回来了，（别低估法芮尔一回合的用时。）然而车内春意正浓，一只汗涔涔的手还激动地拍上了车窗，随后被另一只金属义肢握住拿了下去。小兵轻咳几声，机智地选择不上车，自己跑到路肩上吸烟去了。时而高亢时而低沉的呻吟不停传过来，小兵忧桑地仰望天空，没有向导的哨兵像棵草啊……

满车的春色直到暮色四合时才逐渐消散，在路肩上留了十几根烟头之后，小兵终于能上去开车了。隔开前后座的小帘子将视野都阻断了，但小兵还不至于那么不识好歹，他打开车窗，尽力无视车内浓郁的信息素，只说了一句:“抱歉打扰了，我现在送你们去宾馆歇息。”之后便不再言语。

身后传来窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声响，随后是安吉拉有些沙哑的嗓音，“知道了，辛苦你了……”话尾渐渐断了，因为法芮尔心疼地吻了吻天使的额头，然后让她枕在自己膝上休息。经过这么一下午的酣战，法芮尔的结合热已经彻底消退，人也随之清醒，但看见车内的一片狼藉依然满面通红。安吉拉很快就睡着了，中尉轻轻揉捏着她的太阳穴帮忙舒缓疲劳，看着她满面的泪痕，法芮尔心里的愧疚不是一点半点，“今天真是把你累惨了……对不起……安吉……”

车子抵达宾馆时夜幕刚刚降临，法芮尔抱起熟睡的天使下车，向小兵点头道谢后，便马不停蹄地上楼回房。小兵确认她们离开后，这才把车开到附近的洗车店。店主一打开后门，座椅上全是可疑的白浊液和水渍，他愣了一下，然后意味深长地看了小兵一眼，“年轻人要注意节制啊。”小兵捂着脸，“唉，你别废话了，赶紧洗车吧！”

#后座的乘客一直在啪啪啪我能怎么办？#

3

【决定要放飞自我写污一点，各种play各种ooc，很污……超级污……感觉会人设崩坏，我尽量避免。】

就算法芮尔再怎么如狼似虎也不至于还在当晚继续折腾安吉拉。她帮熟睡的天使小心擦拭了身子，确认对方安安稳稳在床上入眠了，这才只身踏进宾馆房间的小浴室，用凉水冲刷自己仍旧勃发的欲望。结合热已经消散，下身却依然因为信息素刺激的余威而无法偃旗息鼓。这种可以自行处理的手尾就不必再劳烦医生了。

虽是初夏，但沁凉的水流还是让法芮尔抖了抖身子。几分钟后她伸手拿捏了一下硬度，觉得差不多瘫软了便关了水龙头，拿起浴巾擦干水滴，顺手披了一件浴袍后便蹑手蹑脚回到床边，拎起一小处被角缩了进去。

平时勤锻炼的中尉身体就跟个暖炉似的，很快就吸引了旁边体寒的天使。安吉拉无意识地蹭了过去，像往常一样抱住法芮尔不肯撒手，埋在她胸口又呼呼大睡起来。中尉宠溺地笑笑，展开双臂将天使抱得严严实实，下巴轻轻枕在她的额头上，闻着发香入睡了。

大概是因为还没有习惯埃及的气候，安吉拉在清晨就醒了过来。而法芮尔早前细心拉上了房间的窗帘，屋内仍是昏暗一片。安吉拉仍躺在中尉的怀里，睁眼尽是诱人的蜜色锁骨。昨夜体内剩余的少许信息素还未消停，她忍着想舔舐的冲动，滋溜翻了个身，木愣愣地盯了好一阵子天花板才缓过劲儿来。法芮尔平缓的呼吸在耳畔清晰可闻，她侧过头看见中尉一脸岁月静好的模样，忽的就有些忿忿。凭什么只有她一个人忍受信息素这种甜蜜的煎熬！

安吉拉揪揪衣服伸伸腿，发现除了上身的守望先锋训练T恤之外，下身就只有一件小内内，外裤大概是在车里的时候弄脏了，并没有能替换的。这样的话……安吉拉挑挑眉头，计上心来。她轻手轻脚脱了内裤，随手甩到床边，然后掀开两人的被子，将侧躺的法芮尔翻了身平躺，随即跨坐上去，舒展开她的手脚之后动手解起了浴袍。

法芮尔在下身受到温软的挤压时迷迷糊糊醒了过来，一睁眼便看到安吉拉歪歪地戴上她的蓝色中尉贝雷帽，傲人的双峰在松垮的训练服下仍显出优雅的浑圆，而下身掩盖在昏暗下看不真切，但她能感觉出天使是裸着的。平日里温柔可人的医生姐姐此时正居高临下地看着她，颇有耀武扬威之意，嘴角还留着一抹若有似无的邪魅笑容。法芮尔几乎是在一瞬间就被身上这魅魔般的美人儿摄了心魄，急躁地想起身吻她，却被安吉拉硬生生压了下来。

天使俯下身子，竖起食指抵住中尉的唇，如同咒语一般轻声说道:“法拉，乖一点不要动。不然回去之后再也不让你上我的床了喔……”

法芮尔感觉整个人好像身处幻境，周围的物事都渐渐淡化，只剩眼前的佳人。而她愿意为之付出一切，在所不辞。发觉身下人变得安分不少，安吉拉这才悠哉地直起身子，曾治愈过无数病人的双手此刻却磨人地从法芮尔的脖颈徘徊而下，抚过挺立的双峰，拨开碍事的衣服，撩过诱人的腰线，最终停留在她挚爱的六块腹肌上。越发肿胀的刺痛让法芮尔低哼了几声，有些难耐地扭扭身子，不知天使意欲何为。

“法芮尔……一会儿可别太早缴械啊，知道吗？”安吉拉一边说，一边撑着中尉结实的下腹，开始扭动腰肢磨蹭起来。啊……该死……法芮尔没想到她竟会使出这一招。浴袍的腰带已经松松垮垮地散开来，白色的内裤边角从天使的大腿间隙中露了出来，中心隐隐有些鼓胀，正抵住天使的花心。薄薄的一层布料阻隔了直捣黄龙的可能，法芮尔低下头死死盯着那处，恨不能立刻伸手脱掉内裤释放出蠢蠢欲动的凶兽。

安吉拉用力扳直了法芮尔的脖子，嗔道:“法芮尔，别想耍花样，好好当个三角木马让我爽爽嘛。至于这个小家伙，”安吉拉滑下掌心隔着衣料按了按法芮尔的硬烫，“没有我的允许可不能出来喔，用射的也不行。”

法芮尔权衡利弊，在几秒钟内就做出了决定，她轻叹一声，别过头闭上眼埋进枕头里，双臂规规矩矩地摊在两边，尽力通过屏蔽香艳画面让自己保持理智。中尉这番小弱鸡任君采撷的举动极大地满足了天使的虚荣心，她满意地吻了吻法芮尔的唇，随即开始了撩死人不偿命的扭腰模式。

虽然誓死不睁眼睛可以逃过活色生香的诱惑，但视觉关闭之后，听觉嗅觉触觉却变得异常灵敏了。法芮尔情急之下没有考虑到这关键的一点，结果安吉拉诱人的信息素气息和撩拨力大涨的呻吟声简直令她生不如死。她都担心自己下身的硬烫快要撑破脆弱的内裤了，重点是，在她身上胡作非为的罪魁祸首还嫌闹得不够欢，继续煽风点火。

“啊……法芮尔……你好粗好硬啊……感觉用蹭的都能高潮了……嗯~”天使一边说着，一边加快扭动的频率，一浪高过一浪的快感让她不由自主地仰起了脖子。几滴汗水滑过了精致的锁骨，没入T恤里，胸部也因着惯性上下颤动着。幸好法芮尔没有看见这香艳的一幕，否则当即失血过多缴械投降也是有可能的。

中尉紧抿的双唇不知不觉已经被咬得惨白，极力克制的宣泄的欲望化作额头上渐凸的青筋和细密的薄汗，而粗重急促的呼吸声终于在天使最后高亢的云端之音下缓和下来。法芮尔睁开眼，及时扶住了因高潮体力不支瘫软下身子的安吉拉。

天使撑着法芮尔的胳膊笑起来，声音还有些虚弱，“首席安全官果然是言出必行呢……”她又蹭了一下中尉仍然生机勃勃的小家伙，“还这么精神，我真是喜欢得紧……”法芮尔俏脸一红，正不知所措时，安吉拉又滑下身子，伸手扒拉开已经被她的爱液浸湿的白色内裤，释放出了等候多时的猛兽，作势要去含住，“我是不是该奖励你一下……”一听这话，呆若木鸡的中尉再也按捺不住了，迅速坐起身子想要阻止什么，但却发现自己其实隐隐的也在期待，这么一犹豫，老流氓安吉拉医生再次得逞。

她在即将吻到那柄烫刃时，猛的抬起了头来，而之前还稳稳当当戴着的贝雷帽转眼间就被摘下，盖在了一柱擎天的小家伙上，“哈哈哈，中计了吧法芮尔，你还是自己解决吧，医生姐姐要去洗澡了，小笨蛋~你可不准进去啊！”话音刚落，安吉拉就跳下了床，迅速闪进淋浴间，徒留床上呆坐着还没反应过来的小可怜法芮尔同志。

过了好一阵子法芮尔才意识到她什么话都没来得及说就被套路了那么久。她将贝雷帽重新放到枕头上，无奈地笑了笑，唉，谁叫自己这么宠她呢？那么现在自己股间的欲望到底该如何解决？老实说她真的疼得有些迷糊了。

正巧淋浴间沙沙沙的水声惊动了她，她循声扭头一看，竟是被水雾覆盖的毛玻璃。宾馆的淋雨间并没有用墙壁隔开来，安吉拉白皙曼妙的身姿仍然若隐若现，法芮尔不禁看得有些痴。她不自觉地坐过身去，却碰到了之前安吉拉扔在床边的黑色内裤。她愣了愣，鬼使神差地将那件薄衣料摸过来，耳边响起了之前前查莉娅跟她说过的话。

她们属于守望先锋里为数不多的女性锻炼狂热者，也同是alpha，在拳击室健身厅里相遇的频率极高，久而久之就养成了随口聊天的习惯。某天她们偶然谈论起飞行器的话题，查莉娅像是想到了什么，坏笑着问她打飞机的频率大概是多少。当时她还沉浸于杠铃躺举，一时没反应过来，茫然反问道打什么飞机？结果一向淡定的俄罗斯人差点惊掉了下巴。

“你也太不怜香惜玉了吧，我可不信齐格勒医生受得了你那体力，小美都只允许我一夜三次……你难道不需要偶尔自己解决一下么？”

她发誓，要不是手上的杠铃实在太重她绝对要揍那家伙一拳，成天脑子里想的都是些什么东西？她忿忿地把杠铃举上架子，坐起来反驳道:“行了行了你少来这些乌七八糟的东西，又不是每个人都像你一样性欲旺盛需要天天发泄。”

查莉娅倒是不怎么生气，法芮尔常年就这性格也不可能变化什么，她只是惊觉自己发现了一个重大情况:法芮尔·艾玛莉中尉大概从来不自慰。原因也能推断出来，经年累月的从军生涯，日复一日的训练作战，早已将她本就不多的欲望几乎损耗殆尽。纵使与医生完成了哨向结合，目前两人的精神联结也仍旧处在懵懂的初学期，尚未发展到你侬我侬的热恋境界，法芮尔的欲望还没勃发也是正常的。

只是……查莉娅转念一想，一旦齐格勒医生开窍了，法芮尔这只小萌新大概会被调教得求生不得求死不能了。一念至此，查莉娅看向法芮尔的目光就带上了几分同情，她拍了拍中尉的肩膀，只说了一句话:“法芮尔，我只希望，哪天你疼得生不如死，或者难受到不行的时候，不要排斥那种自己解决的冲动。”

疼得生不如死，难受到不行，大概……就是现在这样了吧。法芮尔摇摇头掐断思绪，盯着玻璃那头看得到吃不到的盛宴，觉得下身疼得更厉害了。她捏了捏手里的衣料，舒服的丝滑感不由得令她浑身一震。她觉得自己意识已经不太清醒了，这是安吉拉的……这是安吉拉的……不要排斥……自己解决的冲动……不要排斥……等她回过神来，手里的衣料已经如剑鞘一样裹住了那柄烫刃，她的右手倾覆其上，开始轻轻撸动起来。

其实是一种很奇妙的感觉，她的视线仍然徘徊在爱人的身上，而手里的体验……像是爱人纤细的指尖，或是温暖的唇舌，或是……湿润紧致的花径……一切依她想象，皆为真实。

她能看见往日里安吉拉那些令她心动不已无法呼吸的样子，像是放电影一般闪过眼前，她惊讶于自己居然全都记得。不论是想要她时上扬的嘴角，还是为了缓解她的紧张闭上眼亲吻她的模样，亦或是……因她而高潮迭起的迷人面庞……都在此时此刻狠狠加速了她的心跳，她闭上眼，手里的速度也不停加快，有什么东西……要出来了……

如同绑缚鸟儿的镣铐瞬间碎裂，鹰隼怒起，一飞冲天，炽热的白浊尽数释放，肿胀的痛感终于消失。她长叹一声，倒在床上直喘气。可当她一侧头，裹着白色浴巾的天使就在床边，因为是背对浴室的暖光，她看不见天使的表情。

只是一瞬间的呆滞，她猛地坐起来，像是犯错的孩子一样磕磕碰碰地道歉:“安……安吉拉……对不起……我……我就是太难受了……所以才……对不起……”结果一低头，发现安吉拉的内裤仍然挂在自己的下身，俏脸更是涨得通红，她像捡热手山芋似的把那片看上去一塌糊涂的布料拿起来扔到了身后。“我……我会洗的……”

#从没见过把自慰说得这么清丽脱俗的#

4

【污力继续全开。小鸡开窍了，安吉拉高兴得不要不要的】

一通话说完之后，安吉拉一直没有回应，中尉紧张得不行，大气都不敢出。

这真是太糟糕了……万一安吉拉觉得我很恶心要跟我分手怎么办……中尉难过地想着，还有比被爱人看见自己自慰更尴尬的事吗？下次见到查莉娅一定要打得她满地找牙。查莉娅如果知道实情一定会哭笑不得，谁让你在两人同处一室的时候就自慰啊笨蛋！

其实老军医齐格勒博士没有不开心，也没有生气，她是太激动了不知道做什么好。如果早知法芮尔受不起挑拨的话，就能早些用这伎俩让这只傻鸡开窍了，谁让她总是不愿意正视自己的欲望。

但现在不是偷着乐的时候，眼前的傻鸡都快难过得哭出来了，委屈唧唧的样子真是……太可爱了啊啊啊……不不不打住打住现在要赶紧安慰一下不然傻鸡就会陷入自卑自责之中然后跟自己分手了！

安吉拉内心的碎碎念小人一本正经地咳了一声之后，她才整理思绪，若无其事地爬上床，背对着法芮尔开始擦拭身体。中尉木愣愣地盯着天使的裸背，再次因美色失了言语。

这时听见安吉拉温和的声音传来，“没关系的法芮尔，老实说我很开心。”

“诶？”中尉傻傻地抬起视线，一时没反应过来。

安吉拉侧过头回眸一笑，“我才知道原来你这么想要我呢，小坏蛋。”

法芮尔在很久的以后也想不出该如何形容当时自己眼里的盛景。房间暧昧的暖光柔和地撒下来，把天使原本就很精致的面庞衬得更加迷人；湛蓝的瞳眸即使在略显昏暗的环境下也灼灼发亮，惹人沉沦；奶金色的长发还蜷蜷地散着，一改往日里严肃拘谨的风格，令人不禁想上手轻抚。法芮尔也的确这么干了。金色的义肢早已读懂主人的情绪，很快地扳过眼前人的身子，右手贴上脖颈的秀发细细婆娑，随后法芮尔吻住了天使笑意盈盈的唇。

安吉拉配合地扭过身子，双手贪恋地环绕在法芮尔的后颈上加深了这个吻。天使身上的浴巾早已垂落，白皙的胴体上还残留着些许水滴，在暖光下晶莹发亮。中尉情不自禁地抚上那处动人的腰窝，沿着脊柱来回婆娑，带来冰凉磨人的轻痒。安吉拉微颤着，在唇齿相依间泄出几声轻吟，这无疑是火上浇油，中尉自喉咙深处发出一声沉重低吟。腰侧硬硬的触感让安吉拉疑惑地结束了长吻，她向下一看，法芮尔复又挺立的欲望再次耀武扬威地出现在眼前。失去热吻的中尉陡然一惊，蜜色的面庞再次涨得通红，她窘迫地想说些什么，又急得说不出话。

安吉拉噗嗤一笑，是了，她的小鸡就是这样的，平时一本正经，亲热时却害羞得不行，明明活儿也不是那么差。她贴着法芮尔坐下，亲了亲中尉的脸颊，放在中尉膝盖上的小手也没闲下来，正逐渐婆娑着接近她的烫刃。“法芮尔，别害羞。其实……我真的很喜欢这个小家伙因为我的缘故才这么有精神。没有什么证据能比勃起更能证明你想要我，这是全世界最诚实的反应，做不了假的，就像现在……”安吉拉话音未落，拉起法芮尔的手便往自己下身放，“感受到了吗……我也湿得一塌糊涂……我也很想要你啊……”

法芮尔眼眶热热的，心底清明一片，奈何向来嘴拙，只好用行动表达。她抱起天使重新跪坐在自己腿上，彼此又热吻起来。安吉拉摸索着中尉的烫刃，用手扶稳后轻轻坐了下去。突然到来的胀痛感让她轻嘶了一声，中尉仍旧耐心地亲吻着她，爱抚着她，下身平静无波，没有动作。直到安吉拉用眼神和腰腹的轻蹭示意中尉时，她才抱紧心爱的天使，开始挺动起来。顿时水声四溢，安吉拉在舒爽的起伏中不自觉仰起身子，将轻颤的胸乳送进中尉的口中。法芮尔像得到糖果的孩子一样，唇舌不停地徘徊在天使迷人的脖颈和乳沟之间，与此同时，有力的双臂也不断抱紧天使让她上下起伏着。安吉拉感觉自己像是上了一艘不用手动划桨的帆船，任由海浪带动着涨落，每一次起伏掀起的快感足以令人疯狂。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，两人才瘫在床上平复呼吸。安吉拉的体力早已消耗殆尽，很快又伏在中尉怀里睡过去。彼时已是日上三竿，从窗帘缝隙中透下来的一线天光照在天使奶金色的长发上，灼灼发亮，那一刻感受到的心神激荡令法芮尔久久无法回神。她轻抚着安吉拉的发尾，情不自禁地在她额头上印下一吻。

这是她此生挚爱，她是何其荣幸能在生命里遇见她啊。愿以拉神之名起誓，用尽一生一世爱她护她惜她怜她，至死不渝。

end


End file.
